Dreamer's Purgatory
by monokowritesstuff
Summary: When 3 lucid dreamers get stuck in a hellish dreamscape together, they must work together to escape in once piece with their sanity intact. (A crossover between Yume Nikki, Yume 2kki, and .flow/dotflow.)
1. Preface & Chapter One

**_Preface_**

This story contains... Spoilers? for Yume Nikki, .flow, and Yume 2kki, (it spoils the experience of these games, not the plot [even though there isn't really one...]) some horror elements, allusion to suicide, traces of strong language, and some gore. Please read at your own discretion. And, if you haven't played Yume Nikki/2kki or .flow, I HIGHLY recommend you do that first, to make the story more coherent. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy "Dreamer's Purgatory"!

[Madotsuki's POV]

For some reason, entering my dreams today felt... Different. I had a purpose. A goal. I had collected all the effects; witnessed everything there was to see, both good and bad; and even met new, 'friends', in a way. But, something was nagging at me. I couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how hard I tried. Perhaps... Perhaps it was time for me to leave the dreamworld. Permanently. I knew I couldn't take my effects with me, so I began to arrange them neatly in the door filled room I came to call the 'Nexus'. When I dropped them, however, they turned into eggs. Little, fragile, shelled memories, that would break at the first sign of roughness. The longer and longer I lingered on each effect, the more and more I began to lament my departure. Waking up this time would feel like abandoning a child. My subconscious had built this place, all on its own, just for me. And now, I had to leave it behind. My heart ached as I gently placed my favorite effect, the Bicycle, at the heart of the Nexus. As I raised my hand to pinch my cheek, I uttered an almost silent 'goodbye'.

I awoke violently, kicking and shouting, unlike the usually smooth transition between consciousness and unconsciousness that I've had in the past. Something wasn't right. I tried to write in my diary, but I couldn't bring myself to flip the pages. I stumbled over to the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would clear my mind. To my surprise, there were a set of stairs there, placed as if they were greeting me. And then, it hit me, all at once. I gently pushed the stairs up against the railing of my balcony, and with slow, calculated steps, came to stand on the edge. I looked down at the cityscape, with its bright colours and flashing lights, and saw the world I had been isolating myself from.

'I'm coming home.' I whispered, as leaned forward into the welcoming arms of the cool breeze.

[Sabitsuki's POV]

When I first got sick, I felt hopeless. Alone. Afraid. They locked me in this room, with a single, boring game, and the computer as my only solace. The digital world was welcoming, and distracting, from what was really going on. But, now? It was corrupted. Filthy. Filled with images of death, and rust, and sickness, and most of all... Blood. That awful, foul, coppery-smelling liquid. I hated the look of it, I hated the feel of it, I hated everything about it. And of course, life decided to play a cruel joke, having it be not only included in a number of symptoms of my illness, but also a side affect of the treatment for it. After a while, I stopped bothering with that treatment. I guess you could say that I was ready to die. I ended up regretting it, though, as it made Her start to manifest. She says she's a part of me, but I find that hard to believe. She's violent, and gross, and all around pure evil. I chose not to acknowledge her with a name, so she gave herself one. Rust. It fits her. That's what she did to my digital haven. She rotted it from the inside out, making everything twisted and warped. I don't know how she got her grubby hands on it in the first place, but now that the damage is done, there's no point in knowing. I swung away from the computer, after finishing up a final trek through that disgusting world. I had had enough. Memories that I had been suppressing for years on end had suddenly began surfacing, and I needed somewhere to escape to. I tried to open the door, for old times sake, and to my surprise, it creaked open, the hinges protesting against the weight of my body. I walked down the snow white hall with unsure footsteps, wincing at the sound of my shoes clicking on the tile. The utter silence made it resonate through the hall, turning the tiny steps into loud bangs. After ages of walking, I came to an elevator that had the word 'parade' scrawled across the top, in that accursed fluid. I ignored it as best as I could, and pressed the call button. The doors creaked open, and I warily stepped inside. The only place to go was up. The elevator shook and rumbled as it made its journey, and I was worried it was going to lose power halfway through. However, it ground to a halt, and the doors slid open, revealing a bright blue sky and let in a nice, cool breeze. I stepped out, holding my arm up to protect my eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. I seemed to be on the roof of the building. I ambled to the railing, ready to see the world I had been locked out of for so long. All I got to see was a few rooftops before I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around and saw one of the maids, donning their trademark gas mask, and carrying a chainsaw with them. I stepped forward, unafraid, and to my surprise, they stepped back, as if I were challenging them. I stepped forward once more, but this time, the maid unhesitatingly stepped forward as well, while revving up the chainsaw they had with them. I didn't care. I knew what they were there for, and I was ready. As they slowly inched forward, I inched forward to meet them. The last thing I remember was them swinging their chainsaw, and feeling the teeth claw into my legs like some ravenous beast.

[Urotsuki's POV]

My dreams were never really normal. Being a lucid dreamer did that to you. But... They weren't a bad kind of unnatural. Just weird. Lots of neon colours and nonsensical imagery. A mishmash of sensory overload. Almost as if the dreamworld had been stitched together by many different hands. A quilt, of sorts. I got tired of it extremely quickly. It was boring, seeing the same things over and over again, meeting the same 'people', experiencing the same phenomenons. I woke up, and decided to end it all. Going out onto the balcony, the cool night air calmed me, and stilled my racing mind. I ascended the stairs that were pushed up to the railing, and stood at the top. Staring down at the woods below, my vision began to slide in and out of focus. I had forgotten that I was deathly afraid of heights. I stepped back down hastily, before I got too nauseous. Re-entering my apartment, I realized that I hadn't been outside for a while. I unlocked the door, threw it open, and left, hoping I could find something worth my while in the outside world.


	2. Chapter Two

[Madotsuki's POV]

Instead of hitting the ground with a splat, as I had expected, I was instead lying on my back, staring up at a ceiling of swirling colours. I was in another dream, one not of my own creation. I sat up, looking around for something familiar, but my eyes came to rest on a girl lying beside me. She had messy, chalk white hair, and her skin was palid and sickly. I gently tapped her to see if she would wake up. I got no response. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and let out a heaving sigh. The first human I had seen in a dreamworld, and they were dead. Or, at least, I had assumed they were. I heard sputtering coughs, and she slowly rose, looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She turned to face me, and she looked just as confused as I was.

"...Who the hell are you?" she said gruffly in English, looking me up and down with a curl to their lip.

"I'm Madotsuki. And yourself?" I replied in Japanese, trying to control my tone. I prayed silently that this mysterious character knew what I was talking about. It was the only language I could actually speak.

" 'M Sabitsuki. But call me Sabi, thanks." she replied, not quite fluently, but just enough that I could understand her.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Sabi."

"Same here, I guess. Got any idea of where we are? It doesn't look like where I thought I was going."

"I haven't the slightest idea. It seems like we're in some sort of dreamworld."

She cursed quietly to herself, and looked up to the 'sky'. Her red velvet eyes seemed pleading, as if she was asking the prismatic vortex for answers. When it didn't give her an answer, or, at least, not one she was satisfied with, the frown on her face tightened, and she turned to face me once more.

"A dreamworld, huh? I've had my fair share of those, lemme tell ya." she said, reaching in her pocket, but quickly withdrawing it as if it had burned her.

"You are familiar with lucid dreaming, I presume?"

The girl thought on this for a bit, and suddenly her expression shifted from a slight frown to intense grimace.

"All too familiar." she venomously spat. I must have touched a nerve.

We sat in silence for a while, Sabi's fingers ever tapping on the floor underneath us. Time stretched on and on, with nothing changing except the kaleidoscope of colours above our heads. After a while, a door opened from seemingly nowhere, and a girl with dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes stepped out, confused, but optimistic.


	3. Chapter Three

[Sabitsuki's POV]

I eventually awoke next to a girl with ruby red eyes and 2 braided pigtails reaching down to her shoulders. She was staring at me really hard, which creeped me out. I ignored her for the moment and looked around at where we were. It didn't look like any sort of afterlife that first comes to mind. The girl was still staring at me, even after all this, so I looked right back at her.

"...Who the hell are you?" I said, with a touch more malice in my voice than I wanted.

"I'm Madotsuki. And yourself?" she replied, in Japanese, sourness layered over her soft voice.

Shit. My Japanese isn't all that good... I should have paid more attention in class...

I panicked, hoping that she wouldn't be too offended.

" 'M Sabitsuki," I replied as best as I could. "But call me Sabi, thanks."

Why would I do that why would I ask her to call me that I hate that nickname what's wrong with me that's what She used to call me I

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Sabi." she said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Same here, I guess. Got any idea of where we are? It doesn't look like where I thought I was going."

"I haven't the slightest idea. It seems like we're in some sort of dreamworld."

Another one of these shitty dreamworlds? Can I really not have a break? Is life that cruel? Is... Is She here...?

I looked up at the sky, demanding answers from it, but the blending and shifting colours didn't give me any. Looking at it gave me a headache, so I turned back to Madotsuki.

"A dreamworld, huh? I've had my fair share of those, lemme tell ya." I said, reaching into my pocket for a cigarette. My hand touched empty space. I yanked it out of my pocket, placed it on the ground next to me, and tried to control the shaking.

Oh god where are they where are they I need them what happened they're usually right there but they aren't so where are they

Madotsuki raised an eyebrow at me, but she said nothing.

"You're familiar with lucid dreaming, I presume?"

She meant nothing by it she doesn't know about .flow or Rust or Smile or the Kaibutsu or the maids those awful horrible awful maids or the Sugar Hole or even the Sweet Sugar Hotel

"All too familiar." My voice threw the words like a javelin. A venomous, bitter javelin. As soon as I said it, I wanted to take them back. It wasn't fair to her that I was taking my anger out on her.

The silence grew heavy, and I felt bad. This was my fault. This awkwardness was my fault. I drummed my fingers, trying desperately to think of a conversation topic. Eventually, I gave up. She didn't seem eager to take me up on a conversation anyway.

Great job Sabitsuki you messed things up like you always do this is why everyone hates you you're terrible you're awful you're loathsome you're disgusting you're

I began to drum my fingers harder, trying to drown Her out. I knew it was Her speaking, and I wasn't going to let Her ruin my life anymore. After sitting around for ages, another girl came out of a door that had appeared out of thin air. She pushed her dusty blond hair out of her face, revealing twinkling sapphire eyes. She looked around, a little confused, but optimistic about what was to come. I envied her. Severely.


End file.
